icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nevel Papperman
Nevel Papperman is a 13-year-old brat/web critic and the main antagonist in the iCarly series. He is portrayed by Reed Alexander. He is an extremely intelligent and cultured, but egotistical and arrogant boy who dislikes just about everyone except himself. He has a crush on Carly Shay, and has tried more than once (unsuccessfully) to get Carly to kiss him. Nevel is most notable for his successful review website, Nevelocity.com, which has millions of hits from Internet users across the globe. Students at Carly's school claim that a web series is not cool if it doesn't receive a good review from the site. He will make a return the Season 4 episode, iPity The Nevel. His life long dream is to own a haberdashery and gets annoyed when people always ask him what it is. Characteristics Nevel possesses a long tendancy to boast and glorify himself and his achievements. First, when Carly complemented his home and website, Nevel responded "I know." He also showed her a CAT-scan of his brain (which he had framed), remarking "Big, isn't it?". He continued by smelling Carly's hair, identifying the type of shampoo she uses by glance. Throughly creeped out, Carly nervously replied how he was very good at identifying smells, with Nevel's response being "Yes." Other examples of his snobbish behavior include his mysophobia (hatred of filth and germs), his overly use of dated words such as "banter" (conversation), "rue" (extreme regret), and "shan't" (contraction for shall not). Role in the show In iNevel, Carly and Spencer go to his home in order to have an interview for iCarly, but they are unaware when discovering that Nevel, the creator and manager of a nationwide pundit website, is younger than Carly. After Spencer leaves to have tea with Nevel's mother, Carly shakily tries to start the interview, but it's made clear that Nevel has different ideas. He attempts to flirt with Carly (while complimenting himself), and finally steals a kiss, much to her disgust and anger. Furious at Carly's rejection (and because she threw tapenade in his face), Nevel swore revenge on Carly and her website, shouting how she would "Rue the day!", and gives the iCarly website a horrible review. They attempt to make him tell the truth by inviting him over, and sending "Germy" Jeremy on him but he easily tricks Jeremy into letting him go by falsely offering him 10 dollars. After Sam and Freddie are ready to give up, Carly remembers that Nevel, though crafty and intelligent, is still only an 11 year-old, and they tell Mrs. Papperman what he did. Ultimately, he is forced by his disappointed mother to give iCarly an honest, good review that he is NOT happy about. The young webshow critic returned to get revenge on Carly, Sam and Freddie in iRue the day, when he hacked into the iCarly website and made everything go haywire. The iCarly team threaten to tell on Nevel again, only for him to tell them that his mother is leaving for a two-month cruise and that his "hopelessly confused" grandmother is babysitting, thus he cannot be tattled on and punished. Spencer, who saved the life of Tom Higgenson of the Plain White T's, managed to book them on iCarly, so Carly, Sam and Freddie tried to hack into Nevelocity, but Nevel, having prepared for this, used to network connection to crash their website, then mock them again, and create his own cruel parody of iCarly. Thankfully, Carly called in Colonel Morgen's squad, who raid his house and threaten to arrest him. When Nevel begged for mercy, Morgen hung him from the ceiling and force him to call himself a weenie, all while the iCarly team watch via web chat. He also appears in iWant My Website Back were he tricks Mandy Valdez into selling him the iCarly website, and again, he creates a mocking version of iCarly using puppets. When confronted, he refuses to give the website back unless Carly willingly kisses him on the lips, which she agrees to. They meet behind the Bushwell Plaza and Nevel reveals he has two goons hired to make sure she doesnt try anything funny. Carly tricks Nevel into signing the website rights back to her and escapes via spy gear. Nevel threatens them that they'll rue the day (again) and gets guacamole spilled on him from above. In iGive Away a Car, Nevel hires a pawn posing as Jeffery Flanken, the son of a car dealer, to run a fake contest on iCarly to win a free car. Eventually, Nevel wins the contest and tells them they need to give him the car or else the iCarly website will be shut down for fraud. Sam and Freddie later find out that the new car doesn't exist. They also find out that the car won't be considered "new" unless it drives at an appropriate speed. They use Spencer's "Galaxy Wars spaceship" prop (which, much to his displeasure, was an imitation) as the car. Nevel tries it out and crashes into a flower shop, but the iCarly crew are allowed to keep their web show because the car was fast enough to be considered brand new. In the movie IFight Shelby Marx, after Carly accidentally knocks Shelby Marx's grandmother down, Nevel frames her into making it so that she did it on purpose. At the fight, the iCarly crew confronts Nevel, who says he's only here to watch Carly bleed and cry. After the fight, it is revealed to Shelby that Nevel lied. Freddie drags Nevel into the arena and locks the cage, leaving Nevel to admit the truth to Carly, Sam and Shelby. As punishment, the three girls beat him up. Nevel was absent throughout Season 3, although he was mentioned from time to time. Reed Alexander also appeared in a few videos as Nevel on iCarly.com during the production of Season 3. He will return in the Season 4 episode iPity The Nevel. He was also mentioned in iGet Pranky, where Carly wrote that Nevel left a dessert for the iCarly people (it was supposed to be a prank). Gallery Papperman, Nevel Papperman, Nevel Papperman, Nevel Papperman, Nevel Papperman, Nevel Papperman, Nevel Papperman, Nevel Category:Males Category:Images of Nevel Papperman